mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Stansbury vs. Cory Hendricks
The fight was the UFC debut of the two TUF castmates. Cory Hendricks came in undefeated and it was his first loss. The first round began and they touch gloves. Hendricks lands a leg kick and a body kick. Hendricks lands a body kick and eats an inside kick. Stansbury blocks a high kick. Clinch. 4:00. Hendricks knees the leg, they break. "Hands up!" Stansbury lands a hard counter right. He lands a jab. Stansbury lands an inside kick. Stansbury lands a counter left. Hendricks lands a body kick, eats an inside kick. Cory lands an inside kick and a left. Stansbury lands a body kick. Cory lands a counter right. 3:00. Hendricks lands a left to the body. Stansbury catches a leg, lands a right, works for a double. Stuffed, clinch. Hendricks lands a couple elbows inside. Hendricks knees the body. Stansbury replies and they break. Stansbury blocks a high kick. 2:00. Stansbury lands a body kick. And a left. Hendricks lands a left. Stansbury lands an inside kick. Stansbury lands a counter left. Hendricks lands a jab. Stansbury lands a jab. Hendricks lands a body kick and a right uppercut. He blocks a spinning back fist. 1:00. Hendricks lands a high kick, oh no. And a body kick. Stansbury lands a counter left. They clinch. 35. Stansbury with a few lefts to the body. He knees the body. Hendricks stuffs a trip. 15. Hendricks knees the body. Stansbury lands a front kick and a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Hendricks but close. I could see it for Stansbury. Probably Hendricks' though. R2 began. Hendricks lands a nice leg kick. Stansbury blocks a high kick. He lands a jab. Hendricks lands a nice right. He lands a right hook. Stansbury lansd a right and a left in an exchange. 4:00. Stansbury lands a jab and a left. Hendricks misses an upwards left elbow. Clinch. Stansbury stuffs a trip, sprawls and lands on top in half-guard. Stann says Hendricks could be tiring. 3:00. Hendricks regains guard. Stansbury lands a left. Lefts to body. Nice right elbow. Right to body then right elbow. 2:00. Body head with rights. And a left. Ref stands 'em up. Hendricks is slow to stand, very slow. Big welt under Cory's left eye. He knees the body, lands a blocked high kick and a left. Hendricks lands a flush high kick. Hendricks lands a body kick. 1:00. Stansbury lands a left. Hendricks lands a body kick. Stansbury lands a jab. Stansbury lands an inside kick. 35 as Hendricks lands a front kick and a blocked high kick. Clinch. 15. Stansbury knees the leg. They break. Hendricks lands a jab and eats one, R2 ends, 10-9 Stansbury but close, could possibly go Hendricks' way. R3 began. Hendricks lands a good left hook, tries a trip, stuffed. Stansbury turtles him up, lands on top in side control. A couple right hammerfists. A couple more, nothing hard. Head body body body with rights. A couple lefts. 4:00. Left elbow. A short right hand. Stansbury holds him down. A right elbow to the body. Hendricks regains half-guard. More short right hammerfists. Short left elbow. 3:00. Hendricks tries to hip escape, Stansbury uses it to pass to side control. A left hammerfist. Two left elbows. Stansbury looks for an americana very briefly. Hendricks trying to buck him off. Stansbury gets the crucifix. 2:00. Three short left elbows. Another. Left hammerfist but the crucifix has been gone since those first elbows. Two more elbows. Right hand. Short left. The friends of Hendricks in the crowd taunt Stansbury according to Stann. 1:00. Short left elbow. Another slicing one. Two short ones. Another. 35. Short left elbow. Another. Another. Two short lefts. 10. Short left elbow. A left hammerfist. Stansbury stands over him raising his hands, R3 ends, 10-9 Stansbury, 29-28 Stansbury, decent fight. 29-27 Stansbury, 29-27 Stansbury, 28-28 majority decision.